


The Veil.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Aoba learned from Ren something he never knew about his everyday wear.





	The Veil.

 

Aoba is someone you can't miss at his work place. Partly because he's the only Japanese worker who’ll cheerfully welcome you despite his awkward grasp of English speech. He tries his hardest that it was adorable how he fumbles with the tricky pronunciations. 

 

Even when he’s not speaking, people can’t help but notice him. Their eyes trail after Aoba’s tied up ponytail that swishes left and right as he carries a box of supplies on a hot summer day. The light sweat dripping down his slender neck was like the opening of an erotic movie. And when it’s autumn season, he has this cute hobby of matching his attire with his Allmate puppy. Such as wearing matching scarves. The two became quite the attraction among young kids who wants to play or touch Ren.   
  
  
It’s not just Aoba’s soft, blue hair, sunny smile and caring attitude that garners him a small fan base. He has a good head on his shoulder, fast with the calculations and pretty strong despite his slim body. The lady coworkers has a crush on him when one time Aoba rescued her from a drunkard! Now no one dares to challenge him or risked being knocked down by his powerful kick!  
  
  
Last but not least, Aoba stole a lot of hearts with his voice. It was quite mysterious how people can feel entranced whenever he talks animatedly with Ren or hums a Goatbed tune when working at the back store room. And whenever Aoba laughs or smile cutely in gratitude, some declared they will swim an ocean of fire for him! 

 

Due to all these factors, Aoba too became the object of flirtation and ogling from both male and female admirers, including his co-workers. It’s not so bad like back at Heibon where Aoba received nasty, perverted calls from the brick phone.

 

Some were touchy, others present him gifts. Aoba is touched by the attention however with a polite but firm tone, Aoba declines suggestive hints from all of them. Informing them that he’s not interested in one night flings or dates because he’s taken. He only belongs to Mink, body and soul. There’s no one he would spend the rest of their days at his side other than the only survivor of his tribe.

 

And speaking of the artisan, Aoba noticed that ever since the two of them live together for a year, the winks and suggestive smiles stopped completely. Aoba feel relieved that the insistent invitation for dates or nosy questions about his love life has come to an end but he can't help but wonder what happened to discourage the adamant admirers.

 

Perhaps they were intimidated when Mink sometimes pick Aoba up from his job? But despite Mink’s height and solemn features, he hardly glare nor took notice of the guys. He only eyed his lover, patiently waiting outside with an umbrella and protectively wrapped an arm around Aoba’s shoulder as they crossed empty streets to the parked truck.  

 

So what was it?

 

“I wonder why all of a sudden they stopped asking me out.”

 

Aoba voices his wonder one late afternoon as he trudges his way home.

 

"Morgan and Pedro stopped asking you out for a drink on the 18th March. That was the day after Mink first decorated your hair with feathers and beads." Comes Ren's report after a moment.

 

Aoba blinks, "M-my hair ornaments? What does that got to do with them?"

 

From his backpack, the Allmate explains.

 

"In this small town, it's known that wearing hair decorations has religious and cultural purposes. Mink wears the Medicine Wheel in his hair for his motive. In your situation, Aoba, with Mink created and decorated your hair with the ornaments, it's almost the same as wearing a wedding ring."

 

The youth immediately blushes hard, "W-wedding...r...ring..."

 

Ren continues, "it seems like a common knowledge among the village folks here when they saw your hair decorations. They understood you are related to Mink or someone from his tribe. You can ask Mink for more explanation as my database came up with limited information at the moment.”

 

“I... I see…”

 

“Aoba? What’s the matter? Your heart beats faster than normal.”

 

Ren blinks as he sniffs the air. Summer will end soon and everyone hope autumn will come soon to beat this humid heat.

 

“E-eh! No, nothing’s wrong! Hahaha let’s go home, Ren. It’s late!”

 

Aoba laughed nervously though he’s so red to the tip of his ears. He quickens his pace, desperate to reach home this instant!

 

 

****

 

 

 A few hours later, Mink sighs in exhaustion when he finally reaches home. It was his turn to tutor the crafting class today and like usual, his students surrounded him with silly questions as if reluctant to let him leave the room.

 

He takes off his coat and was about to hang it up when he notices a figure exits the kitchen.

 

A beautiful young man who barged his way into Mink’s life, refused to leave and added colour to his solitary life.

 

“Aoba? What’s wrong?”

 

The youth has a pink hue across his cheeks, he was unnaturally quiet as he fingers one of his hair decorations. The feathers were Aoba’s favourite and despite how he can braid his own hair every morning now, Mink often does it for him. As well as at night when they share a bed together. Mink secretly enjoys when he loves Aoba to the point some of the ornaments broke during the heat of their passion.

 

“Aoba?”

 

The younger man still didn’t respond, causing Mink to abandon his coat and steps closer. He has a sudden anxiety that maybe Aoba got sick again. However, his fear got abated when the younger man walks towards him as well.

 

“Mink…”

 

Aoba whispers and that was all the artisan hear when suddenly Aoba kisses him deeply.

 

Mink’s surprise mounted when Aoba pushes him back until Mink retreats a few steps and feels the door against his broad frame. Aoba smiles in his kiss and slither his arms around Mink’s neck in glee. His eyes glow a golden shade that reminded Mink of their time back at Oval Tower.

 

The sudden kiss starts of as soft pecks and playful bites, but soon it became more desperate like Aoba wanted to eat him up. Cupping Mink’s cheeks and using his body weight, Mink stay rooted to his situation as his lover savours every corner of his mouth. Aoba was usually shy when initiating his desires but sometimes this hungry side of him comes out once in a while.

 

The kiss feels like it lasts forever until Aoba finally pulls back but not completely off Mink’s body. Despite their height difference, Aoba still leans against Mink to trap him temporarily.

 

“Welcome back… sorry I suddenly jumped you… I couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

Aoba smiles with swollen lips.

 

Mink raises an eyebrow, “Did something happen?”

 

The younger man shakes his head then kisses Mink’s jaw affectionately. One of his hand roams against Mink’s warm chest, teasing the button with a finger.

 

“Mink… I do.”

 

Mink waits for Aoba to continue but when he only receives little licks and kisses on his neck from him, the older man asks.

 

“You do… what?”

 

Aoba laughs a little as if he was drunk. Maybe he was from all this cinnamon goodness.

 

“I do. In sickness and in health, I will stay by your side. Always.”

 

Mink blinks at Aoba’s sudden declaration.

 

Aoba continues, “You don’t have to cry on your own anymore, because I’ll be there to wipe your tears. You will never be lost in your path anymore, for I will hold your hand and lead the way. And your burden and sorrows, your pain and regrets, I will carry half of them.”

 

He looks up to Mink’s surprise look when Aoba recited part of Mink’s wedding vows from months ago.

 

“I’m yours, Mink. With this 'veil', I will wear them all my life, ‘till our death. This is our second journey together and I will never be anywhere out of your sight.”

 

Aoba emphasize as he fondly caresses one of the feathers in his hair.

 

“I love you, Mink.”

 

Mink is speechless over Aoba’s heartfelt promises and declaration. The knot in his heart loosen at the words.

 

Sometimes he wonders if Aoba could read his mind for he often harbours doubt about their relationship. He was aware of their big age difference, whether Aoba secretly feels homesick despite the trip back to Midorijima every holiday. Is Aoba truly happy to live here with him? With foreign language, different cultures and lifestyle? Aoba is still young and attractive, what does he even see in a broken, old man like Mink? They even got into fights lately as Aoba is more vocal about his worried while Mink’s bad habit of evading the subject was like a thorn to their new and fragile relationship.

 

There’s no guarantee that Aoba will change his mind in the future, get fed up and pack up to leave. Mink won’t even stop the younger man even if that day ever come. Aoba is free to leave, it was selfish of him to say the wedding vows to Aoba. What if his words chained the young man here where he’ll feel miserable?

 

“I’m here for you and I will always love you.”

 

Aoba repeats himself, breaking Mink’s chain of thoughts and recollection.

 

“Aoba…”

 

For once it was Mink who was at a lost of words.

 

With a sexy smile, Aoba tiptoes to kiss him again. Then he pulls Mink by the elbow towards their bedroom. His intent was clear to the both of them. 

 

When Mink didn’t step along, Aoba turns his head and blinks.

 

“No?”

 

Mink has a lot of questions to ask but then he shakes his head and walk along.

 

Once the door closed behind them and Aoba purposely didn’t turn on the lights, Mink got push to the Mink to the bed as Aoba straddles him. Resuming their hungry kiss as he helps shed Mink’s clothes. His lover really is enthusiastic and forward this time.

 

Under the moonlight, Mink stares at Aoba’s flush cheeks and soft, blue hair. Aoba mentioned something about a veil just now and this feels like they are spending their first night together.

Mink chuckles at the thought, he’ll save the questions later after they finish. For now, let’s enjoy their renewed vows as a married partner for life.

 

Answering his vows with an ‘I do’ as well.

 

_‘I love you too, my angel.’_

 

 

\----

 

\----------

 

\----------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to go back to writing again after such a long, dry spell. I apologize for the awkward, jumpy scenes in this fic. Maybe I'll revise it some other time. I just want to write down the random idea I got for this oneshot. Thank you for reading.


End file.
